


fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more

by DuendeJunior



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, sort of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nenhum ciclo é igual ao outro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/gifts).



> Um pouco baseada na ideia de que Kaworu vive num eterno loop temporal, sempre voltando pra vida do Shinji (que nem acontece com Homura em Madoka Magica). Trechos em itálico e inglês (e o título) vem de _Fly Me to the Moon_ , encerramento do anime (a versão referenciada na fic é a de Frank Sinatra).
> 
> Para Morgana, Kaworu do meu Shinji, rainha, sacerdotisa e inspiração. Tinhamu.

Nenhum ciclo é exatamente igual ao outro, você percebe depois do décimo segundo ou décimo terceiro.

Em alguns, Shinji é mais assertivo, e não tem problemas em dividir uma cerveja com Misato. Em outros, Asuka não tem um dos olhos. Em um deles, a primeira Rei sobrevivia por mais tempo, encontrando seu fim de ossos quebrados e gritos interrompidos diante do Segundo Anjo em vez do chão do Dogma Central.

Mas independentemente dos detalhes individuais, todos eles conduzem ao mesmo lugar, chegando a você, e após o trigésimo terceiro você já não tem mais certeza se a força maior que reverte o tempo e o faz voltar vez após vez realmente está interessada num final diferente. Talvez ela só queira testar todos os jeitos possíveis de trazer sofrimento à humanidade, e àquele grupo de humanos em especial.

E quanto a você...

Você nunca deixa de estar ciente de ser apenas parte da cartada final de quem quer que controle as ações dos Anjos - de quem realmente os controla, e não dos fracos e tão humanos manipuladores por trás da SEELE. A informação está gravada em seus ossos, nos próprios átomos que o formam - você é o momento em que tudo desmorona de vez.

Mas no quinquagésimo ciclo, Shinji lhe pede para ensiná-lo a dançar - não simplesmente pular e seguir setas coloridas como ele fazia na máquina de Pump It Up com Asuka, ele quer aprender a coordenar seus movimentos com um parceiro ainda mais de perto. O rosto dele está cor de rosa enquanto vocês conversam lado a lado no banco do piano, e a voz dele treme, mas ele se esforça para terminar as frases.

\- Claro - você concorda com um sorriso.

Você puxa o celular do bolso, buscando por uma música adequada para a lição, enquanto ele dedilha devagar algumas teclas no instrumento, criando uma pequena e agradável melodia. Seus dedos coçam para acompanhá-lo novamente, e seus lábios querem tocar a pele dele e elogiá-lo por aprender rápido.

Você se contém - com Shinji, é sempre melhor ir com calma, mesmo que não haja tempo.

\- Hm, acho que essa servirá - você diz enquanto configura o aparelho para repetir a música. Você se levanta e deixa o celular sobre o banco.

\- Concede-me o prazer desta dança, Shinji-kun? - você estende seu braço na direção dele, cujo rosto passa de rosado para vermelho, e oferece-lhe sua mão.

Ele a aceita, levantando-se também.

" _You are all I long for, all I worship and adore_ ", entoa o cantor quando vocês finalmente se posicionam corretamente - seu braço direito circundando a cintura de Shinji, o braço dele sobre seu ombro, seus dedos entrelaçados aos dele.

Você não sabe direito quanto tempo leva até acertarem todos os passos pela primeira vez. Ora ele vai rápido demais e pisa em seus pés, abaixando a cabeça enquanto murmura um pedido de desculpas; ora você o conduz para o lado errado sem querer pois se distraiu com o movimento dos quadris dele.

Mas chega uma hora que vocês acertam, e tudo parece mais fácil.

\- Você aprende rápido - o elogio finalmente deixa seus lábios após a execução de um giro improvisado.

\- Obrigado, Kaworu-kun - ele responde, dessa vez olhando em seus olhos.

A coragem não dura muito tempo, e ele logo esconde o rosto na curva de seu ombro, mas não antes de lhe dar um enorme sorriso.

" _In other words... Please be true..._ ", o cantor continua, a orquestra crescendo ao fundo. " _In other words... In other words... I love... You._ "

Você ainda consegue senti-lo rindo contra sua pele, como se ele tivesse descoberto o segredo de como ser feliz para sempre.

É o menino mais doce que você se lembra de ter encontrado, e você nunca desejou com tanta força poder levá-lo embora para outro universo onde você não tenha que partir-lhe o coração.

E é nesse ciclo, o quinquagésimo, que você decide deixar o plano geral para quem quer que o tenha desenhado e decide se focar apenas em Shinji Ikari.


End file.
